American Dreams
|image = File:RDR2AmericanDreams-Mission.png |imagewidth = 300 |start = |end = Valentine |giver = |location = Transitory |rewards = $20 (determinate) |dialogues = |previous = |next = |image2 = File:RDR2AmericanDreams-Map.png |caption2 = Click to enlarge.}} is a Stranger mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. The quest becomes available during Chapter 2. Story A coldblooded murderer is out on the loose in the world. While traveling, the player can come across grisly crime scenes, and collect maps from the murdered victims' severed heads. Collect three partial maps and combine the clue pieces to find the killer's location. Walkthrough The quest can be given by the Sheriff in Valentine, but stumbling across any of the three murder scenes should trigger the questline as well. First Murder Location: Travel due south/southwest of Wallace Station and look for a grisly murder scene of a disembodied torso tied to a large boulder with the words "Do you see?" written on it. The victims' head can be found on a smaller rock nearby. Second Murder Location: Travel east of Braithwaite Manor until you get to the S''' in "Meadows" on the map. You can find a corpse nearby with it's severed head sitting not too far away. '''Third Murder Location: Travel southeast of the Valentine and look for a wooden bridge, travel down underneath the bridge to see another torso hung from the rafters. Nearby the words "Look at my works" can be seen. The head of the victim is found impaled on a wooden support beam nearby. Once all three maps have been gathered, travel to Lucky's Cabin, southwest of Valentine. Search for a hatch outside and travel inside of the murderer's chamber. You can find a letter the murderer wrote to his woman in the first room, and a knife can be interacted with in the second room. Afterward, the killer will sneak up from behind and knock the player out. In a dazed state, the player will be taunted by the killer with a butcher's knife. They have to knock him out and hogtie him. If the player waits too long, the killer will torture them to death. After escorting him to the Valentine jail, he'll reveal himself to be Edmund Lowry Jr. and attack the sheriff. If the player saves the sheriff by killing Edmund, they'll get a $20 reward. If the player does nothing, the sheriff will kill Edmund himself and won't give the player anything. Video Walkthrough Trivia * The player cannot access Edmund's cellar upon completing the quest. * This side mission is a direct reflection of "American Appetites" from Red Dead Redemption, where the player also solves a series of disappearances by investigating many gruesome crime scenes until finally confronting and killing the sadistic maniac behind them. * This side mission is unique in that it's not officially assigned until halfway through, when all three clues are found. Trophies/Achievements Completing this Stranger mission strand is associated with these trophies/achievements: ---- ---- es:Sueño americano Category:Redemption II Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption 2